Love, disappointments and an uncle's wish
by Loveisonlythestart
Summary: Orphan, Blaine Anderson has been denied love for many years until a job as a tutor at Rockwood House brings everything that Blaine had once taken from him. He finds a place to belong by forming a close relationship with the master, Mr Hummel. But disappoints and blue scarves always leave someone heartbroken.


**_Author's notes:_**

**_Just to make it clear, I do NOT own Glee (sad times ) or any character is states_**

**_I also do not own this storyline, this is based off Jane Eyre if anyone knows of it, it's not one of the most interesting of books..._**

**_I promise it will get more interesting just a bit slow..._**

**_Oh and before I let you get on and read (well... you are reading, I mean reading the fic) I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my nearest and dearest friend, Bethany for beta reading this :D_**

"Little boy, should you not be in this portrait?" the photographer asked me as I sat, watching my aunt and cousins position themselves before the photographer. I sat forward, hopeful to be invited by my aunt.

"He won't be joining us, Blaine is a misbehaved child", replied Mrs Smythe, my aunt. I slumped back in my seat; it hurt to be rejected from people who were supposedly my family. Mrs Reed and Kate, the maid of the nursery, always accused me of doing wrong and lying but I know I'm not a liar. "Now Blaine, I want you to leave". I rose from where I was sat and walked out into to the breakfast room. I found a photo album containing photographs of my dead uncle, so I took it, sat up in the window seat and pulled the red velvet curtain around me so I was hidden.

The peace did not seem to last long and the sound of my cousins' voices in the corridor grew louder. It became clear that they were shouting my name. I didn't move to answer them, but stared at the red velvet around me, waiting for them to inevitably pull it back. It wasn't long until Sebastian came into the breakfast room, still beckoning my name, followed by the voice of his sister, Sadie.

After two minutes, Sadie spoke out, "Sebastian! He's behind here!" and ripped back the curtain to reveal me sitting on the window seat with the photo album in my lap.

Sebastian marched over and snatched the album from my lap. "This is _my_ album of _my_ father. I did not give you permission to read my book nor will I _ever_ give you permission!" Sebastian was always the cousin to bully me the most; does he forget that I share blood with him? You wouldn't believe it, as he is a much taller than I am and we share no similar features with each other. At this point, I was not expecting the hard photo album to be hit on the top of my head by Sebastian, sending me dizzy.

"Tell me; what you should never do with this?" Sebastian yelled at me, holding the photo album close to my face.

"I should never look through that album, Sebastian," my face hardened as I stood cautiously, "I'm sorry for wanting to know about my uncle." I replied, still shaken from the blow I had to my head. I began to make my way to the doorway of the breakfast room but stopped when I heard a grunt behind me and turned to find the photo album being hurled towards me. When hitting me with a lot of force, it made me stumble into the door frame, sending a sharp shoot of pain through my eyebrow.

I snapped then and launched myself towards Sebastian. "You're a horrible boy! You have a cruel heart. Wait. No. You have no heart – "

I was stopped by Kate running into the room "_Blaine!_" she sounded outraged, "Get off him, you wicked boy!" She said as she tugged me away from her brother by my sleeve.

Sebastian went running to his mother's arms, who had just entered the room. "He's evil, mother. He was trying to strangle me! He was looking through _my_ photo album of _our_ pictures with father". Mrs Smythe held Sebastian close, kissed him on the head and hushed him, before giving me a hard stare. She turned to Kate, a darkness entering her gaze, "Kate, I would like you to take Blaine to the dark room".

My eyes grew wide at that moment, as my body suddenly froze to the spot with fear, "no! Not the dark room! Anywhere but there! He haunts that room! Please no! I did nothing wrong! Please", I pleaded, before being dragged out of the room and into the corridor.

Upon reaching the dark room, my head had started to feel fuzzy and my thoughts were unclear. Without protest, I was pushed through the door before it closed abruptly behind me.

**_What do you think?_**

**_Feel free to review, please :D_**


End file.
